


No Ordinary World

by Sharna_dodd



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Multi, Time - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharna_dodd/pseuds/Sharna_dodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Hoopton has lived her life the way everybody else has. But boredom has crept in and she finds herself questioning the very existence of human nature and though people do different things, in reality, things remain the same. She has no idea where to begin with changing the world around her and yet... is there really a possible way to do so? To live differently to everyone else?</p><p>Then a man came into her life and everything was turned upside down. For this man was no ordinary man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary World

Twenty years old and not one single moment that made me stand out from everyone else. Never winning sports awards in schools, or even partaking in leadership roles. Average grades, averages subjects, average personality. After school: a permanent gap year until I figure out what I want to do with my life. Low-paying rent, minimal friends, no relationships or even pets. Even my job is average. An employee at Diva in Rundle Mall.

The town I grew up was average too, a small farming town in South Australia where the local football and netball was the biggest thing to ever happen. Not being into sports was hard - all of my friends were out at the local game every Saturday morning and I could go and be bored within the first hour, or stay at home and be bored with nothing to do but wait ten minutes for Facebook to load - thankful that because of the remote area the town was located I was lucky to even get wifi. 

When I finished school I made the decision to move to Adelaide - a city I grew up visiting and knew the main area before living there. Even moving made my life no different. 

Everyday is the same. Six-thirty my alarm goes off, I have a shower and eat breakfast before changing into my work clothes. My brown hair is usually braided to the side or pulled back into a high ponytail - though on the days I really feel lazy and not like straightening it, I wrap the wavy curls into a tight bun. I catch the seven o'clock train to the city and then the free tram to Rundle. I work from eight until four, when I take the same route back home again if I haven't made any dinner plans. Which is pretty much every day.

Everyday, over and over, possibly for the rest of my life.

When the most exciting thing to happen in your life is finding out you have extra money after paying rent and buying food, you know you gotta do something to change it. 

It was December the 5th, Friday afternoon, everyone rushing about trying to finish shopping and get home before the five o'clock rush.

An ordinary day, really. Except that it wasn't.

Checking my phone, I realised that something had happened to make me a little later than usual, and the train I usually took was leaving in a matter of minutes. I was right outside the train station, having jumped off the tram - but I really needed to be _inside._

Waiting impatiently for the pedestrian crossing light to change to the green man walking, I was aware of a mother trying to control her screaming kids to my right. Hopefully that would never be me. It's not that I didn't want children, it's more I didn't want so _many_. 

I had a guinea pig once when I was in year twelve. It had a little cage and a spinning wheel it would run in. Year twelve was a hectic year for me, so much study and homework to do that I often forgot to feed my guinea pig. After exams week when everything was finally over, I realised I hadn't fed the little guy in about two weeks. I couldn't find him in his cage, until I found his body underneath wood shavings. If I couldn't even remember to feed a guinea pig, how would I go raising children?

The pedestrian light finally changed and I waited no more than a second before racing across the black and white crossing. Dodging people walking by, I managed to slip into the train station and run down the sloped walkway to the inner terminal.

I didn't even glance at the times on the electronic board above my head, just scanned my metro card and raced for platform four.

"No!" I yelled, waving my card in the air as the train pulled away into the darkness. I raced all the way down to the end of the platform before stopping.

With a resigned sigh, I walked back to check the board. The next train leaving to Gawler was at five, right in the middle of peak hour. I would have to remain close if I wanted to get on the train at all.

Taking a seat, I got on my phone and aimlessly scrolled through Tumblr, not really paying much attention at all. A train pulled into the station and a heap of people got off and on, before leaving again, and still in my seat I remained.

It wasn't until I heard a really annoying sound coming from nearby that I looked up. One of the people who had gotten off of the train was waving a small handheld object over poles and seats along the platform. I frowned, curious as to what he was doing. When he came to scan the seat she was sitting on, she tilted her head at him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" I asked, inquisitive like. The humming sound stopped and the man looked up at me. He had a very short hair cut and was wearing leather. He almost looked like he would be a biker, but there was something in his face that softened him.

He looked at me, almost in an assessing way, before answering my question. "I'm scanning for Ledorithian lifeforms, if you really must know."

And he was a nutjob, apparently. Foreign, too, from his accent. "Um, have you found any yet?" I asked, unsure of what to say to this man.

"No, but I'm picking up fairly strong signals so there are some nearby," the man answered cheerfully, clicking his device to make the humming sound once more and moving along. I watched for a moment longer before turning back to the tiny screen in my hand.

When I got bored of my dashboard, I got up and went to the restrooms, following the signs above me to get there. After doing my business and washing my hands, I was walking down the empty walkway back to the platforms when I heard a faint hissing sound. Surely there wouldn't be a snake in the station this far into the city?

Turning around, I saw a glint of silver disappear around the corner. Frowning, I followed. Around the corner there were about ten silver snake-like creatures on the floor. They turned around at the sound of my footsteps and hisses rose into the air.

"What the f-?" I started before they rushed at me. I screamed and jumped back, stumbling away until I felt a wall behind me. 

The snake-like things slowed and surrounded me, rearing up like cobras and hissing. My hands reached against the wall, grasping at nothing and anything at the same time. Pressed against that wall, I could feel my heart pounding with fear.

And that's when the far from ordinary thing happened. A hand suddenly grabbed my own and my head whipped to the side to see the strange man from before standing there.

"Jump," he said and without waiting a second more I did so, the snakes darting where my feet had once been and the man yanking me out of the small circle. Hisses swarmed up behind us as he pulled me along, shoes echoing off of the empty halls.

I glanced behind me to see the silver snakes slithering after us, closing the gap quickly and effortlessly. One of them leaped, and I felt a sting on my left ankle. Letting out a cry of alarm, my hand released the strange man's and I rushed forwards, the pain giving me a burst of adrenaline. I heard the sound of his device behind me and suddenly found myself leaning to the side, catching myself against a wall.

"Well, those things are dealt with!" the man exclaimed, his voice sounding dim. My vision swam as I stepped towards him, my legs turning to jelly and pulling me down to the linoleum floor.

"Hey! Hey, stay with me!" the man was saying, crouched down by me and holding me up by my shoulders. I tried to focus on his face, I truly did, but I could fee myself being pulled under. "What's your name?"

The question made me snap up a little, the fog blocking my mind parting jut enough for me to answer. "Annabelle."

"Well, Annabelle, everything's going to be just fine," the man replied as my eyelids grew heavy and the fog swam back, stronger than ever before. "I'm the Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please subscribe, kudos, comment, etc, for more! I love hearing criticism on my work if you have any! I have a lot in store for this fanfiction!


End file.
